


Going once, going twice…

by SpankedbySpike



Series: J3 Established Relationship Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Romance, Spanking, Spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the next morning and Jeff reminds the boys that you need to be two to tango and he holds them both responsible for the way their vacation starts.<br/>(Make sense to read the previous part of the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going once, going twice…

The morning light filtering through the blinds found them tangled in the sheets, limbs sleep heavy and akimbo. Jeff opened an eye and just to close it right away. He was hungry and he needed to take a leak but the long separation had been rough on all of them and right now he felt home, content, dare he say? Happy!

He could feel the lashes of Jen tickling him as he slowly woke and blinked pressed on his torso, burrowing into him. He smiled. Gosh he missed those mornings.

On his other side he felt Jared huff and turned opposite them, pulling with all his strength on the sheets to try to cover his face and negate the impeding day from starting. Jeff smiled again.

The night had been exhausting, fun but taxing. He never had a chance to leave the bedroom so hearing his stomach rumbling was the push he needed to try to disengage himself and Jensen let him, even though he hugged him first.

The bathroom was a quick stop and finally he could get his bearings back in the well appointed kitchen. He got the eggs, the bacon, the ham out... This wasn't going to be a small affair. Potatoes were next, and the bread was cut into thick slices, set on large plates. He prepared the french toasts right before getting the enormous omelet ready. He could bet that within minutes the boys would be crowding the space, following their noses, as hungry as he is and eager to partake in the feast...

And gosh were they predictable... Jen made it first, scratching his stomach, barely holding to the boxer short he haphazardly put on, not realizing they were Jeff's... The cute picture could kill Jeffrey but just when he was ready for a morning smooch, Jared appeared, his exotic eyes barely open honing on the food without real consciousness about anything else and Jeff couldn't resist he slapped the hand trying to grab a juicy slice of French bread.

"Manners!" Not that he was their father, but come on a little decorum wouldn't kill anyone!

"Ouch..." The whine in Jared voice was cute, and cut short by the short kiss that came right after, Jeff completely willing to show his lover that he loved him, and no amount of food between them would change that.

They sat at the table and for few minutes the only sound one could hear was the slow slurping of hot coffee and silverware battling on the plates. They were famished and the activities of the night before, even though highly satisfying had added to their appetite.

With the essentials finally taken care of, Jeffrey sat back on his chair and looked at the two hunched figures still focused on the food available. These mornings were priceless but he still had one little thing to deal with and they weren't going to like it; not one bit.

*** *** ***

"So boys... What was all this mess about?"

Of course the silence was telling... They knew that conversation was coming. Jared looked up, straight at him and tried his best puppy eyes.

"I didn't start it. Hell, I didn't do anything!" The high pitch at the end of the sentence displayed the tension growing in him and Jeff simply ignored it.

Jen stood tall, ready to defend his action and not exactly looking the part with the boxer half way off his lean hips.

"Not true! He wouldn't do anything in the house but play video games and eat candy. Morning, afternoon, evenings... He couldn't be bothered to do anything with me or in the house. I hated it!" And his voice broke a bit too, the upset making the whole of his body tremble, his fist closing at his side.

Jeff laughed, an easy and loud guffaw. "Boys, if you were bored, why didn't you call and picked some airplane tickets to join me?" Jeffrey knew how they both were when they were bored, restless, and apart. He blames himself a bit, because he could have and should have anticipated it but hey, the more fun this is going to be!

"Front and center!" and like two good boys, both men rushed to come at his side, standing straight and with their head held high. Jeff was still seated, reclining on his chair, enjoying the toned bodies displayed for his perusal, almost ready to enjoy a cigar instead of his boys. Gosh life was good!

But life could suck too, at times. This was punishment time, and the fastest he took care of it, the faster they would be back on track enjoying themselves.

So, yeah that was a sacrifice he was willing to make, for the good of all.

"Jay, Jen, this really is going to hurt me much more than it will hurt you, but because I love you, I'll make this spanking count."

"What the fuck?" Jensen looked down, completely unimpressed with the logic.

"You want it doubled boy?"

"Uhhh, no Sir." And just like that, Jensen was back in position, the look far way, the head straight, waiting for his instructions.

Jeff was having a blast, playing his boys like he would as John Winchester was a kick, and from the growing erections at his eye level, everyone was on board.

*** *** ***

Jeff stood slowly pushing his chair back, not sparing a look at the two quiet men. He started clearing the table, walking around the discarded chairs, making sure there was nothing left on the smooth surface.

He then went back to the drawers and picked his implements of choice, a nice wooden spoon and a plastic spatula.

He wasn't planning on using brute force and bruising them but instead on building up on the sting, until these muscled asses and thighs begged for mercy.

He kept both utensils hidden behind his broad back and approached his lovers.

"Turn around and place your hands on the table. Stay side by side and don't move."

Jared moved first and spread his legs far and wide, lowering his torso and resting on his forearms. Jensen slowly followed the position, natural even though it wasn't often they got to play or pay in the kitchen...

Jeff squeezed himself in the middle, patting the flanks of both subdued boys, happy to not have a fight in his hands but a clear understanding of why everyone was where they were now.

He took a pace back and holding an implement in each hand, simply flicked his wrists and let them do his talking!

The rosy marks left behind were pretty, the punished boys barely flinched but it was just a matter of time, so he did it again... on the same spot. And the marks were now more pronounced but still nothing they couldn't handle. Widening his stance, Jeff hit the same spots one more time and was rewarded with a flinch from Jay and a vocal 'ow' from Jen. He switched implements and again spanked both boys on the same area. The change in the sting made them both squirm and Jeff decided to apply himself a bit more. For the next set of two, he put enough force on the movement that the skin blanched first before the red bloom appeared and now he knows for certain that he got their attention. He is still spanking the same cheek, not bothering to distract them with a wider spread path.

The oval shape from the wood spoon blends nicely with the squarish print left by the plastic spatula. The red blood spots called to life nicely by the repeated attention, Jeff is immensely pleased with himself and resumes the spanking; Tapping the cheeks one, two, three, sometimes four times before stopping to admire the result. The boys were now looking at each others, pulling strength from it, unsure as to how much of this punishment they were to take and starting to falter in their assurance they'd be able to sustain whatever Jeff wanted to dish.

Jeff of course was distracted by the pretty picture he was painting on his boys backside, the vivid crimson now a clear bull’s-eye, a target he could focus on. He never really raised his arms or tried to make the hits harder than they were to start with, just repeating the motion again and again, relishing the subtle movements at first and now the full blown squirms elicited by his masterful work.

All in all, this proved to really be an excellent morning!

The vocalizing was also getting louder; creating a beautiful symphony to the trained ear, the scuffling from one foot to the other adding to the subtle rhythm, pretty enough to bite.

So he stopped, dropped the kitchen implements on the table and instead caressed the sweaty backs, squeezed lightly on the tense necks, followed the spine to the toned and red backsides.

"Guys, don't make me do this again."

He didn't really get an answer mostly grunts, so he added an incentive to get the boys back to the here and now, a powerful slap for each from his hands.

"Sorry" mumbled Jared, "Thank you" added Jensen and that was the only thing Jeff really wanted to hear. He brought them both in his arms, in a three way hug and kissed them one after the other, chasing the taste of one into the other's mouth, leaving scrape marks on their soft skins, burning the moment in all their memories.

*** *** ***

Finally they came up for air, smiling. The ordeal was over, everything was forgiven. Their vacation could finally start.


End file.
